Me vs She
by Nyyzinha
Summary: Bella trabalha como secretária de Jasper, um ginecologista e sente-se atraído por ele. Mas há um impedimento, ele é noivo da sua prima!
1. Prólogo

**Hey pessoal, esta é uma short fic que eu comecei há algum tempo e que decidi postá-la. Ela terá o prólogo, um capitulo e o epilogo. É uma Bella/Jasper e é dedicada à minha irmã emprestada, Damiana (:**

**Espero mesmo que gostem, beijos.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Prólogo<em>

O que fazer quando se tem sonhos eróticos com o chefe, sendo que ele é o noivo da tua prima? O que fazer quando ele te chama ao seu consultório logo pela manhã, quando chegas, depois de teres um desses sonhos na noite passada?

No mínimo, é constrangedor.

Jasper Whitlock, o meu jeitoso e lindo chefe e futuro primo, estava na sua cadeira quando eu entrei. É ginecologista e eu sou a secretária dele.

Ele não olhou para mim, continuava a ver as consultas para hoje na agenda, eu apenas fechei a porta e fiquei ali de pé.

- Bom dia Bella. – Levantou a cabeça e os seus olhos verdes focaram-se em mim e sorriu. – Senta-te. – Pediu enquanto apontava para uma das cadeiras em frente à sua secretária.

Eu mordi o lábio e sentei-me.

- Bom. – Fechou a agenda e colocou-se mais confortável na cadeira e eu segui cada movimento, quase a babar. – Eu chamei-te aqui porque tenho andado preocupado contigo.

Preocupado comigo? Fiz uma cara confusa.

- Preocupado comigo, Dr? Não estou a entender…

- Tens andado tensa, Bella. – Esqueci-me de mencionar que sou funcionária daqui há dois anos, então quando não estamos a discutir consultas e coisas do trabalho, ele trata-me de uma maneira mais informal e este é um caso pessoal. – Estes dias descobri que adormecias em cima da tua secretária e ontem vi-te com uns exames de gravidez. – Disse preocupado e desconfortável.

Hey essa parte não é culpa minha! A Rosalie é que anda louca por ter filhos e pediu-me para ir comprar… Não tinha tempo e então só lhe fiz um favor! Em relação em dormir... Os sonhos fazem com que eu durma mal. Eu arregalei os olhos e comecei a ficar nervosa.

- Jasper, desculpa… - Tentei explicar.

- Eu entendo, a gravidez deixou-te assim. Mas porquê que não me disseste? – Perguntou com uma expressão um pouco emburrada.

Eu comecei a abanar a cabeça freneticamente, eu acho que quando sair daqui vou sair tonta!

- Eu não estou grávida! – Esclareci. Juro ter ouvido algum suspiro de alívio da parte do Jasper, talvez por a sua secretária não estar grávida. Iria dar trabalho para me substituir. – A minha melhor amiga pediu-me para lhe comprar porque ela não podia, tinha de ir trabalhar logo e eu dei-lhe na hora do almoço… - Parei quando vi que estava a falar demasiado.

- Então talvez seja melhor consultares um médico. – Aconselhou e olhou-me intensamente, eu senti um calor de repente e tal…

- Hum… acho que não vai ser necessário. – Tentei sorrir, no meio daquela tensão. – Hora de trabalhar. – Sorri disfarçadamente.

Levantei-me e quando estava quase a abrir a porta a sua voz suave e sexy disse o meu nome. Virei-me e ele estava a sorrir torto.

- A agenda. Vais precisar dela. – Estendeu-me a agenda e eu peguei. Mordi o lábio quando os nossos dedos roçaram.

Sorri rapidamente e saí dali o mais rápido que pude. E rezei a para que eu aguentasse a manhã.

* * *

><p><strong>O que acharam?<strong>

**O próximo capitulo está bem divertido, posto assim que puder.**

**Beijos (:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Primeiro capítulo da fic. Espero que gostem (:**

* * *

><p>- Oh vá lá Bella, já está na hora de agarrares o homem! A Maria é grande vadia, não sei porquê que ainda te preocupas com ela… - Falou a Rose enquanto almoçávamos.<p>

- Sabes perfeitamente porquê. – Falei enquanto a olhava. – Ela é minha prima, os meus pais adoram-na! Eles orgulham-se dela, eu ainda estou na faculdade e ela é uma grande cirurgiã. Adoram-na e estão sempre a dizer "espero que a Isabella consiga uma carreira de sucesso como a Maria" ou "A Isabella vai ser como a Maria". Urgh! – Falei irritada e a mexer as mãos no ar enquanto falava e dei um suspiro derrotado.

- Se querem que sejas como ela, começa por lhe roubar o noivo. – Sorriu maliciosamente e eu olhei para ela desacreditada, enquanto abanava a cabeça.

- És inacreditável, Rosalie Hale. – Suspirei e acabei o meu sumo. – Tenho que ir para a faculdade. – Beijei-lhe a bochecha, peguei na minha mala e nos livros e saí do restaurante.

A faculdade é chata, eu odeio. Mas eu quero ser uma grande cirurgiã plástica, é o meu sonho.

Eu não tenho uma vida muito normal, os meus pais são médicos muito prestigiados e eu não precisava nem de trabalhar. Mas eu quero fazê-lo. Eu sou dedicada à faculdade, mas eu também gosto de ser independente e ganhar o meu próprio dinheiro e quando o Jasper me convidou para trabalhar lá na clínica dele, eu aceitei logo.

Os sonhos e toda esta atracção física pelo meu chefe-quase-primo é recente. Começaram quando eu e o Jasper acidentalmente… Bem, foi acidentalmente mas a culpa foi minha.

Eu estava a conferir as consultas para o dia seguinte com ele, antes de ir para casa. Estávamos a tomar café e eu acidentalmente (juro que foi!) virei o resto do meu na sua camisa e bem…

_Flash-back On_

_- Desculpa Jasper, eu sou mesmo desastrada! – Desculpei-me e ele riu._

_- Está tudo bem, eu tenho outra camisa que a Maria me veio trazer ontem. – Falou enquanto se levantava e eu apressei-me a limpar o café que virei no chão e na secretária._

_Mas quando olhei de relance para ele, tive a visão mais magnífica dos meus 21 anos de idade. O Jasper tinha tirado a camisa e estava de costas. Ele era super sexy, aquela pele meia branquinha e as costas eram lindas e musculadas, eu ficaria a olhar para ele durante… Bem, ficava a minha vida toda a olhar._

_Quase dei um gemido frustrado quando ele vestiu a outra camisa e continuei a limpar._

_Flash Back Off_

A Maria é uma Puta de uma sortuda. É só o que consigo dizer sobre a minha prima. Quer dizer… Ela é falsa e cínica e ela está sempre a tentar agradar aos meus pais com a sua simpatia e carinho. Mas tudo e eu digo ASBSOLUTAMENTE TUDO, é falso.

_Mas comigo é grande slut…_ Pensei enquanto arrumava as minhas coisas para ir para casa.

Era tarde quando cheguei a casa, então dirigi-me à cozinha e fiz um lanche antes de ir dormir. Comi, desejosa por um banho e pensei no monótono dia que amanha vou ter.

Clínica-Faculdade-Casa

Tomei o meu banho, aproveitei e relaxei. Vesti um pijama confortável e atirei-me para a minha adorável cama e entreguei-me ao sono.

_- Bella… chega aqui. – Falou a bater na sua perna, com um olhar maroto e convidativo. Eu mordi o lábio e sentei-me na perna dele. – Sabes o que eu queria? – Abanei a cabeça e ele cheirou o meu cabelo. – Eu queria ouvir-te gemer o meu nome enquanto eu toco e beijo aqui. – Pôs a mão na minha vagina excitada e eu ofeguei._

_Com a outra mão tirou o meu cabelo do pescoço e começou a morder o local, enquanto a outra subia por dentro da minha blusa em direcção aos meus seios._

_- Oh Jasper… - Suspirei enquanto ele acariciava o meu seio direito._

_Rapidamente ele levantou-nos, atirou as coisas que estavam em cima da secretária e sentou-me nela. Abriu as minhas pernas e encaixou-se nelas, dando um espaço para a sua mão ir acariciar-me novamente._

_Rudemente, afastou a minha peça íntima e enfiou um dedo. Eu gritei e ele agarrou-me pela nuca e beijou-me bruscamente, mas isso apenas me deixou mais excitada. O que me fez gemer e agarrar-me aos seus cabelos. _

_Afastou-se ligeiramente e tirou a peça que estava a mais entre os seus dedos e a minha intimidade e…_

Triiiiim!

Quase caí da cama com o som do despertador. Merda, o sonho estava a ficar bom…

Levantei-me e fui directamente para o WC e tomei um duche rápido. Vesti-me, peguei nas minhas coisas e desci para o pequeno-almoço, onde deveriam estar os meus pais.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentei os meus pais e sorri para a Alice, nossa empregada que nos serve desde que eu sou pequena.

- Bom dia, Isabella. – Disse a minha mãe enquanto mexia no seu telemóvel. Revirei os olhos, de certeza que estava a ver o que tem para fazer hoje.

No caso da minha mãe, se ela não vai para o hospital… Vai ao cabeleireiro, manicura, compras, etc. E se a Maria puder, vão sempre juntas.

_Magnifique… _Pensei ironicamente.

- Bom dia, querida. – O meu pai sorriu para mim e eu beijei-lhe a bochecha.

O meu pai era mais dedicado e carinhoso comigo. Ao contrário da minha mãe, ele punha-me em primeiro lugar em absolutamente tudo. Mas não deixa de adorar a Maria.

- Isabella, como sabes hoje é sexta-feira. Eu vou fazer um jantar especial esta noite e a Maria vai trazer o Jasper. – Disse a minha mãe, finalmente a olhar para mim. – Um jantar de família.

Revirei os olhos disfarçadamente. A minha mãe faz isto quase todas as sextas-feiras.

- Que bom, mãe. Então eu vou convidar a Rose e o Emm, espero que eles possam vir. – Sorri abertamente. A minha mãe olhou-me com fúria contida.

Na opinião dela, a Rose era má influência para mim. E o Emmett era muito irresponsável. A Rosalie é advogada e o Emmett é arquitecto. Eu sinceramente não vejo como a minha mãe possa pensar que eles sejam isso que ela pensa, mas enfim…

Nós somos amigos de infância, de escola.

- Hoje vais ter muito trabalho na faculdade, filha? Tens trabalhado e estudado tanto, isso não te faz bem. – Disse o meu pai, preocupado. Eu sorri para ele e peguei na mão dele.

- Pai, eu estou bem. E por acaso, hoje não tenho que ir a necessariamente a todas as aulas, só preciso de entregar uns trabalhos que finalizei. – Beijei-lhe a mão e ele riu.

- Charlie, a Isabella sabe que não tem que trabalhar. Ela só tem de estudar e nós pagamos tudo, é nosso dever como pais. – E pronto, cá está o tema do dia: a minha independência financeira.

- Renée, sabes perfeitamente que quero ter o meu dinheiro. Não quero viver às vossas custas para os meus extras. – Falei já cansada daquela conversa e o meu pai levou as mãos ao ar e balançou a cabeça.

- Isabella, eu sou tua mãe e eu quero que pares com essa mania de me chamar pelo nome! E eu estou farta que dês escândalos só por causa da nossa condição social. – Disse irritada e eu ri sem humor.

- Eu não vou ter esta discussão novamente. Com licença, vou para a clínica. – Levantei-me e beijei a testa do meu pai que me deu um sorriso terno, peguei nas minhas coisas e chave do carro e saí.

Eu estava irritada, já não suporto viver aqui. É sempre a mesma conversa desde que eu comecei a trabalhar com o Jasper. Será por eu estar a trabalhar para ele? Eu pergunto-me isto porque o meu pai aceitou a minha decisão e desde que eu esteja bem comigo mesma, ele aceita todas as minhas decisões. Eu continuo a viver aqui por causa do meu pai e da Alice. Eles são os únicos que eu confio lá em casa.

O Jasper ainda não tinha chegado quando eu cheguei, então fui para a minha secretária e como ainda tinha tempo liguei para a Rose.

- _Hey Bella_

- Bom dia, Rose. – Cumprimentei. – Liguei para saber se tu e o Emmett estão dispostos a ir a mais um jantar de sexta-feira lá em casa.

- Estás doida, não estás? – Perguntou como se eu dissesse que ía fazer uma plástica. A Rosalie sempre disse que se eu me quisesse fazer uma plástica que me matava a seguir, pois ela acha que o meu rosto é demasiado angelical. – Da última vez que eu e o Emmett fomos a esse jantar eu quase que mandava um soco à tua mãe por meu chamar interesseira.

É… a minha mãe é uma bitch, mas quanto a isso não há nada que eu possa fazer.

- Na verdade, é só para enfurecer a minha mãe. Ela ía começar a falar da Maria, não fala de outra coisa. Eu dou em maluca com ela, tu nem imaginas. – Choraminguei e abaixei a testa de encontro à secretária.

_- Eu reparei, Bella. Mas tu sabes que é melhor eu não ir, então…_ - Parou e fez um som de "já sei" um pouco histérico que me fez levantar num pulo. – _Convida o Edward._ – Disse.

Edward Masen. Um grande amigo. A minha mãe gosta bastante dele, ele namora com a Tânia. Já dela… Nem os meus pais e nem eu gostamos. Ela tem a escola da Maria.

- Ele vai levar a Tânia, eu não quero a Tânia e a Maria juntas na minha casa. Era capaz de vomitar na comida. – Disse com nojo e a Rose riu. – Vou convidar o James.

Era doido por mim, mas fazer o quê…

_- Ah, assim aproveita e curtes um bocadinho a companhia dele. Ele é cá um pedaço…_ - Disse sugestivamente e eu revirei os olhos.

- Eu depois ligo para ele. Vou trabalhar Rose. Beijo. – Despediu-me.

_- Outro para ti, gostosa._

Mandei uma mensagem rápida para o James a fazer o convite e peguei na agenda quando vi o Jasper a chegar. Reprimi um suspiro de contentamento quando ele sorriu para mim.

- Bom dia, Bella. – Cumprimentou, bem-disposto. Eu sorri.

- Bom dia, Jasper.

- A que horas tenho consulta? – Perguntou.

– Hum… - Vi a agenda e depois sorri. – Daqui a meia hora.

- Muito bem, trazes-me a ficha da paciente ao meu consultório? – Perguntou e eu assenti. Ele sorriu torto que me fez dar os calores, novamente e entrou, fechando a porta do consultório.

Eu fui às pastas procurar a ficha da paciente e fui-lhe levar. Ele olhava-me de forma diferente, hoje. Olhares intensos, sorrisos tortos…

Até me convidou para almoçar, mas eu disse-lhe que nós não íamos ter tempo para isso, então ele pediu para eu encomendar alguma coisa rápida para comermos. Eu fiquei intrigada, ele nunca sugeriu tal coisa.

- Vais levar algum acompanhante para o jantar? – Perguntou enquanto comíamos no consultório.

Já passava da hora do almoço, resolvemos fazer um lanche, depois que a última paciente saiu.

Ele esperava ansiosamente a minha resposta com um olhar penetrante e uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Convidei um amigo, mas ele ainda não me disse nada… - Parei quando o toque do meu telemóvel soou no local.

Tirei-o do meu bolso e vi que era o James. _Má altura_, pensei.

Bufei um pouco irritada por ter atrapalhado o nosso lanche e atendi.

_- Hey Bella, desculpa só ligar agora. Estava no restaurante, só saí agora. Hoje não vou à faculdade, então não dava para te dizer a resposta._ – Que gralha…

Olhei em direcção ao Jasper que amassava um pouco a sandes que estava a comer enquanto olhava para mim com certo nervosismo.

_O que se passa com ele?_ Pensei.

- Err… Não faz mal. – Respondi a tentar soar simpática. – Acontece que desmarcaram e eu não tive tempo de te dizer, desculpa. Talvez eu te pague um almoço um dia destes? – Perguntei para me desculpar.

Jasper agora deu um sorrisinho e tossiu para disfarçar alguma coisa que eu não sei… Olhei para ele, totalmente confusa com o seu comportamento.

_- Que pena… Mas a proposta do almoço é tentadora, acho que vou aceitar._ – Riu nervosamente e eu forcei o riso.

- Que bom, James. Então até à próxima. – Despedi-me.

_- Beijos, linda. _

Fiz uma careta quando ele disse isso e desliguei.

- Diz-me porquê que eu fingi terem desmarcado o jantar de hoje com um amigo que está caidinho por mim e que era a minha única saída para uma companhia decente, esta noite? – Resmunguei estupidamente e Jasper riu levemente.

- Não sei, mas pela cara que fizeste quando se despediram é que porque não te apetece a companhia dele. - Disse com a sobrancelha levantada. - A verdade é que me tens a mim, ou não gostas da minha companhia? – Sorriu sugestivamente e eu quase engasguei com o pedaço de sanduíche que estava a comer. Olhei para ele um pouco excitada e surpresa.

_Oh como eu gostava que apreciasses a minha companhia como eu aprecio a tua… _pensei.

- É c-c-laro que si-im. – Sorri disfarçadamente e amaldiçoei-me por ter gaguejado.

Ele sorriu e levantou-se. Parou diante de mim e ofereceu-me a mão. Eu olhei dele para a mão, sem perceber o que ele queria.

- Queres companhia até à faculdade? – Perguntou. Eu vi pelo seu sorriso que aquela não era uma pergunta com intenções inocentes e engoli em seco.

- Eu tenho carro… - Falei baixinho e ele sorriu torto.

Então, ele fez uma coisa que me deixou completamente rígida no lugar. Abaixou-se, colocou as mãos de cada lado dos apoios da minha cadeira e ficou a centímetros da minha cara.

- Eu sei. – Sussurrou e eu arrepiei-me toda quando o seu hálito bateu contra a minha cara. Aproximou o rosto do meu ouvido. – Mas pelo que sei do Charlie, tu apenas vais entregar uns trabalhos… - Oh meu deus, acho que estou molhada. Que voz!

- Jasper, talvez seja melhor não. Devias ir ver a Maria… - Não sei como eu tive forças para dizer isto, mas não causou nenhuma reacção no Jasper e eu fiquei confusa com aquilo.

- Eu não quero a Maria, agora. – Sussurrou e com a mão na minha nuca aproximou os nossos rostos.

Nesse instante, perdi completamente a fala. Eu olhei para os lábios deliciosos do Jasper e mordi o lábio, tamanha a vontade de o beijar. Nós olhamos para os lábios um do outro, com a respiração acelerada e sem aguentar beijei-o com toda a urgência.

Jasper levantou-me da cadeira e fez com que eu enrolasse as minhas pernas na sua cintura, levou-nos para um sofá que tinha no consultório e sentou-me no seu colo. Não paramos o beijo, que ficava cada vez mais necessitado. O ar faltava, mas nós não queríamos perder o contacto dos nossos lábios e línguas.

Mexi a minha cintura no colo dele até sentir a sua erecção a tocar-me, gemi contra a sua boca e Jasper levou as suas mãos para debaixo da minha camisola e acariciou-me as costas, o que me fez arrepiar.

De repente, Jasper afasta os nossos lábios bruscamente e agarra-me pelos ombros, ofegante.

- Não posso… - Sussurrou com uma cara angustiada e depois olhou-me nos olhos. – Eu quero tanto, mas eu não posso.

Right, aquilo foi como uma punhalada no meu coração e eu quase chorei. Quase…

Engoli o choro e assenti com a cabeça, saindo devagar do seu colo. Jasper olhava-me com tristeza e culpa, mas eu não disse nada e saí em direcção à minha secretária.

Peguei nas minhas coisas e saí rapidamente da clínica, fui à faculdade para fazer o que tinha a fazer. Mas não conseguia mais segurar o choro, então enquanto conduzia em direcção a casa chorei o que tinha a chorar. Eu não podia ficar assim, Jasper não é meu e nem nunca será.

O que fizemos e o que estávamos prestes a fazer, é realmente errado. Mas eu queria tanto… E eu sei que ele queria tanto como eu, eu senti o desejo entre nós, o calor…

Estacionei em frente à mansão, que é a minha casa, e não consegui sair do carro. Não senti vontade nenhuma de entrar, era como se aquela não fosse a minha casa. Suspirei e apoiei a cabeça no volante e chorei novamente.

Uns momentos depois, ouço o meu telemóvel e vi que era a Rose. Respirei fundo, limpei a garganta e atendi.

- Sim, Rose. – Falei com a voz meia rouca e rezei para que ela não reparasse.

- Bella? - Disse. – O que aconteceu? – Perguntou preocupada e eu fechei os olhos e suspirei.

- Rose, eu posso ir ter contigo agora? Eu explico quando estivermos juntas.

- Tudo bem, eu cheguei a casa agora. Podes vir, o Emmett ainda está no trabalho.

- Estou a ir, beijo. – Desliguei e liguei o motor do carro e fui em direcção a casa da Rose.

* * *

><p>-Bella. – Disse Rose quando me abriu a porta da sua casa. Eu não respondi e corri para abraçá-la. – Shhh, não chores. Vai ficar tudo bem… - E fechou a porta e arrastou-me para o sofá.<p>

Eu sentia-me ridícula. Quer dizer, eu pensei que era só uma atracção física pelo meu chefe. Mas não…Aquele beijo só comprovou que eu estou apaixonada por ele, e agora eu estou a sofrer uma estúpida desilusão amorosa.

Então eu contei do beijo e do Jasper me ter afastado. Afinal, ele é comprometido…Vai casar com a minha prima, ele não ía deixar isso por mim.

- Eu envolvi-me demais, Rose. – Falei com a voz rouca por causa do choro. A Rose voltou da cozinha com uma xícara de chá e entregou-me. – Obrigada. – E dei um gole.

- Bella… - Disse e eu olhei para ela que estava bastante seria. – Eu acho que o Jasper não se deixava levar por aquele beijo se não sentisse algo. Quer dizer… Ele disse que queria, mas não podia. Talvez ele ache este noivado mais como uma obrigação, ou uma promessa que ele fez sei lá. Ou então está iludido, pensa que ainda está apaixonado pela vaca leiteira e não está. – Eu ri um pouco com o nome que Rose apelidou a Maria.

- Eu não sei, Rose. – Suspirei. – Talvez esteja na altura de eu me afastar dele, sabes?

- Eu se fosse a ti não desistia, aquela vadia tem a tua família na mão. – Eu olhei para ela, nem toda. – Okay, excepto o teu pai e a Alice. – Admitiu.

- O que posso fazer? – Perguntei cansada. - Não há nada que ela tenha feito de mal. É apenas a sua personalidade má e falsa…

Rose olhou-me como se soubesse alguma coisa e levantou as sobrancelhas. Olhei para ela, confusa.

- Eu acho que a tua priminha anda a papar outros. E olha que nós conhecemos. – Abri a boca espantada e a Rose deu-me um sorriso sacana. – Edward Cullen contou-me que teve umas aventuras com ela, há pouco tempo. É o que dá, a Tânia ser amiguinha dela. Enfim…Ele disse que ele e a Tânia já não estão juntos e contou-me a razão. Só soube hoje.

Eu estava sem palavras. O Edward Cullen? Bem… Eu sempre pensei que ele fosse apaixonado pela Tânia, pelos vistos não é aquilo que nós pensávamos.

- Safados. – Disse com nojo. – O Jasper… ela enganou-o. – Sussurrei ainda desacreditada.

- Oh por favor, Bella. Sabes bem que a tua priminha não é nenhuma santinha, não te surpreendas. – Bufou e eu olhei para ela. – Só resta saber o que mais a safada esconde… - Murmurou pensativa.

Então, eu tive a melhor ideia que já tive em toda a minha vida… Olhei para a Rose com um sorrisinho de quem quer arrumar a barraca.

- Rose, acho que esta noite vai ser really awesome. – Rose olhou para mim confusa e depois sorriu.

- Podes contar comigo, girl. – Piscou e eu levantei-me e fui elaborar o meu plano de acabar com a Maria-Vai-Com-Todos.

* * *

><p>- Maria, Jasper! Entrem. – Disse a minha mãe quando foi atender a porta. Toda entusiasmada…<p>

Eu estava no sofá, entediada. Super ansiosa para que o espectáculo comece.

Quando eles entraram, Jasper olhou de imediato para mim e eu praticamente colei os meus olhos a ele.

- Isabella, priminha. – E cá vem a cobra fazer o papel de priminha querida. Sorri cinicamente, igual a ela.

- Maria, como estás? – Falei cinicamente. Olhei novamente para Jasper e acenei levemente. – Jasper.

- Bella. – Fez o mesmo.

Tentei ao máximo não parecer magoada com as lembranças do nosso beijo. O meu pai apareceu e sentou-se ao meu lado, depois de cumprimentar o casal maravilha. Pegou na minha mão na dele e descansou-as no meu colo.

- Pareces nervosa. Passa-se alguma coisa, querida? – Perguntou baixinho. Eu olhei para ele e forcei um sorriso.

- Deve ser impressão tua, está tudo bem. – Beijei-o na bochecha.

- Bem, já que é assim… - Olhou para a minha mãe e a Maria na conversa e o Jasper num canto a beber uísque e a olhar para nós com uma expressão distante. Aquilo deixou-me desconfortável. – Vou fazer companhia ao Jasper.

Eu só assenti com a cabeça e o vi a ir em direcção a Jasper.

Deixei passar mais uns minutos e mandei uma mensagem para a Tânia e outra para a Rose e esperei. Vi a minha mãe mandar servir o jantar. Continuei na minha. Jasper olhava de vez em quando, com a mesma expressão. Até arrepiava…

**Musica: .com/watch?v=LVD2gERjj3c (Asking Alexandria - Youth Gone Wild) (N/a: nao resisti em pôr uma cover que a minha banda preferida fez dos skid row :D)**

Sorri quando ouvi a campainha. Alice foi abrir e entra a Rose.

- Hey people! – Gritou para toda a gente e vi Renée olhar chocada para ela. Atrás da Rose, entra Emmett com uma garrafa de champanhe e eu sorri de orelha a orelha. Maria estava igual à minha mãe, Jasper olhava para eles, confuso (até chega a ser cómica a expressão dele, agora) e o meu pai continha o riso.

- Rose! – Falei e fui cumprimentá-los.

- Mas o que vem a ser isto? – Oh reagiu. A minha mãe estava roxa de raiva e eu estava a fazer de tudo para não me rir. Emmett olhava para ela divertido e piscou-me o olho e eu sorri.

Maria foi para o lado da minha mãe e disse para ela se acalmar e olhou-me com cara de cobra. Não me abalou nem um pouco.

- Renée, se eles são convidados da Bella, então eles que entrem. – Disse o meu pai e deixou o Emmett e a Rose entrarem. Emmett pediu a Alice para pôr a garrafa no frigorífico.

- Então, o rango tá pronto? – Disse o Emmett a esfregar as mãos e o meu pai abafou o riso ao meu lado e a Renée quase tinha um derrame cerebral. Maria nem sabia o que fazer e Jasper estava um pouco divertido.

- È, eu também comia alguma coisinha… Alice! – A Rose gritou e eu ri baixinho. Alice veio à sala e virou-se para a Rose que estava de pé com a mão na cintura. – Já vais servir o jantar?

Alice pôs a mão na boca para não rir e eu mordi o lábio.

- Sim, senhora. – Disse.

- CHEGA! – Fuck que susto. Renée gritou e todos nos saltamos de susto. Emmett começou a gargalhar e Renée fuzilou-o com os olhos. – Esta é a minha casa e eu é que mando a minha governanta servir o jantar. – Disse e ajeitou a blusa e dirigiu-se à sala de jantar. Todos a seguiram.

Eu e a Rose trocamos olhares e sorrimos.

Tirei o telemóvel do bolso de trás das calças e mandei outra mensagem para a Tânia.

"_Show Time, baby"_

Segui para a sala de jantar com um sorrisinho nos lábios e Rose seguiu-me, de braço dado ao meu.

- Humm, isto está mesmo bom. – Disse o Emmett de boca cheia. Renée abaixou a cabeça com vergonha e Maria olhava-o com cara de nojo.

- Ao menos ingere a comida antes de falares, criatura. - Disse Maria com nojo. Rosalie olhou para ela com um olho a tremer de fúria.

- Limpa essa tua língua de cobra antes de falares para o meu Emmett. E esta criatura tem nome, slut! - Inclinou-se para ela enquanto falava para ela.

Emmett encolheu os ombros e continuou a comer.

- Isabella. - Rosnou a minha mãe ao meu lado e eu engoli em seco. - Eu espero que estas...pessoas, não venham cá sem antes avisarem mais uma vez...

- Yey! Torta de chocolate! - Gritou o Emmett, interrompendo o que a minha mãe ía dizer e eu assustei-me e depois ri.

- Eu acho que a priminha está a ficar um pouco irresponsável e...

- EMMETT, NÃO VOMITES EM CIMA DA MESA! - Gritou Rose enquanto tentava tirar a torta de perto do Emmett que estava um pouco verde e punha a mão na boca e respirava fundo, o que fez com que interrompesse a Maria. Eu ri ainda mais.

Eu e a Rose sorrimos enquanto olhávamos uma pra outra quando a campainha tocou.

- Eu vou. – Ofereci-me e fui em direcção à porta.

Abri e lá estava Tânia, com um sorrisinho de lado.

- Pronta para o Show? – Foi só o que perguntei. Ela continuou com aquele sorrisinho e deu um passo em minha direcção.

**Musica: .com/watch?v=O87bguXkZzA&feature=related (Tihuana - Tropa de Elite)**

- Mais que pronta. – Limpou a garganta. – ONDE ESTÁ A ORDINÁRIA DA TUA PRIMINHA? – Eu dei uma risadinha e a Tânia entrou que nem um furacão pela casa.

Ela foi em direcção à sala de jantar e eu fui a correr atrás dela. Lá estava a Maria pálida e com os olhos arregalados.

- Mas… Mas… O que é isto? – Disse a Renée a olhar para a Tânia que fumegava pelos ouvidos de raiva.

- AH ENTÃO É AQUI QUE TE ESCONDES! VAIS APRENDER A NÃO PEGARES NO HOMEM DAS OUTRAS, CADELA! – Eu vi tudo a passar em câmara lenta, Tânia saltou pra cima da Maria que gritou.

- AHAHAH LARGA-ME MALUCA! – Gritou a Maria. A Rose gargalhava sem parar e o Emmett estava a adorar o show. – JAAAASPEEER, AJUDA-ME! Aiiii o meu cabelo! – Choramingou.

Ouve-se o barulho de uma chapada. Shit, até a mim doeu!

- Oh meu deus! Façam alguma coisa! – Renée desesperou-se e eu desatei a rir. Ela empurrou Charlie que estava congelado no seu lugar.

Jasper foi logo ajudar a noivinha e eu achei que era hora de agir. Maria já estava com o rabo no prato, com Tânia em cima dela a arrancar-lhe os cabelos.

- Tânia, já chega. Antes que chamem a polícia. – Falei e agarrei-a pela cintura, ela não resistiu e parou.

Jasper ajudou a Maria que estava toda despenteada e a roupa amassada, um lábio com um corte mínimo.

- Maria, quem é esta mulher? - Perguntou o Jasper.

- Eu não sei, amor. É UMA PUTA QUALQUER! - Agora foi a Maria que se atirou.

Mas novamente ouve-se o barulho de um estalo e desta vez a Maria estava mesmo a sangrar do lábio. _Ui, aquilo vai inchar..._ Fiz cara de dor só de pensar.

Uau, a Tânia é foda.

Jasper puxou a Maria para uma cadeira e pediu a Alice para trazer gelo e algo para desinfectar o lábio dela.

Eu sorri para a Tânia que empinou o queixo e tentou acalmar a respiração. Rose tentava não rir, a minha mãe estava…bem, não se mexia. Charlie estava a levar-lhe um copo de água.

Alice levou um pouco de gelo para o lábio de Maria e Jasper olhou para mim, ele sabia que isto foi obra minha. Pela maneira que me olhava…

- Espero que tenhas uma boa explicação para isto, Isabella. – Disse no meu ouvido depois de ter desinfectado o lábio da Maria e enquanto todos estavam a ver como a ela está. Eu sorri-lhe.

- Vais já ver, Jasper. – Virei-me para a Tânia alto para todos ouvirem. – Tânia, explica a todos aqui presentes o porque do teu ataque à Maria.

- Bom, o meu namorado Edward Cullen… - Suspirou e aproximou-se de Jasper. – Eu apanhei-o na cama com ela. – Apontou para a Maria.

Silêncio. Maria parecia papel e os olhos delas estavam vermelhos de fúria.

- DESGRAÇADA! EU PAGUEI-TE PARA NÃO CONTARES! – Gritou e quando se ía atirar a ela, Rose pôs-lhe a mão no ombro e fê-la sentar.

- Bitch, achas mesmo que meia dúzia de papel me ía acalmar a fúria de te teres enrolado com o meu namorado? – Perguntou enquanto a olhava de cima a baixo. – Não me parece, fofa.

Jasper estava sem fala, olhava para a Maria com decepção, nojo e tristeza. Maria olhou para ele, levantou-se devagar.

- Jasper… - Disse a Maria e tentou aproximar-se dele, que recuou. – Eu juro que não significou nada. Eu amo-te!

Jasper riu sem humor e olhou para ela com nojo.

- Eu não acredito que durante três anos eu pensei que fosses a mulher com quem eu queria casar e construir uma família. – Disse friamente. – E mesmo que esta mulher não tivesse contado a verdade, eu não me casaria contigo.

Acho que era capaz de nascer um ponto de interrogação nas nossas testas, principalmente na minha.

- Eu já não te amo, Maria. E ainda bem, porque seria uma desilusão ainda maior. – Dito isto, dirigiu-se à porta e saiu.

Rose olhou para mim e para a porta e acenou para eu ir atrás dele. Olhei para a Maria que tentava obter alguma ajuda por parte dos meus pais, mas eles olhavam-na com desgosto e nojo.

Tomei uma respiração profunda e corri até ao Jasper.

- Jazz! – Gritei quando ele ligou o motor do carro. – Espera! – Pus-me em frente ao carro.

Ele olhou para mim de dentro do carro por uns momentos, até que desligou o motor. Suspirei aliviada. Ele saiu do carro e veio em minha direcção.

Eu esperava tudo, que ele me desse um sermão, ou que gritasse comigo, mas não… Ele colou aqueles lábios deliciosos aos meus com uma urgência tão grande, com um furor…

Eu agarrei nos seus cabelos e aprofundei o beijo, assustei-me quando ele me encostou ao capo do carro e apertou-me ainda mais a ele. Só nos afastamos quando o ar era mesmo, mas mesmo necessário.

- Se eu te dissesse quando descobri, que por acaso foi hoje, tu podias pensar que eu queria separar-vos… - Suspirei. – E eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Tu ficaste tão culpado por causa do nosso beijo e aquela lá já tinha ido para a cama com outro nas tuas costas… - Calou-me com um beijo.

- Obrigado por teres feito o que fizeste. Mas eu teria acreditado em ti. – Sorriu e eu afastei-me um pouco confusa. – Eu apaixonei-me por ti, por isso é que não resisti ao beijo. Foi aquele beijo que me fez perceber que estava com a pessoa errada.

Eu sorri abertamente para ele e abracei-o.

- Agora vamos para o meu apartamento e conversar. - Abriu-me a porta do lado do passageiro e eu sorri.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Eu consegui.

Eu acabei de ter a melhor noite da minha vida. E foi com quem? Jasper.

Não paro de pensar nisto. Desde que nos despedimos para os nossos afazeres. Eu tinha que vir á faculdade e ele para a clínica.

Então, deu para recapitular a "nova etapa da minha vida". Será que vamos ser namorados? Será que ele vai-se arrepender e culpar-se como da última vez?

Eu não sei... Apenas não sei nada.

- Srta. Swan? – Pulei de susto quando o Professor Stevens me abordou.

- Sim? – Perguntei com um sorriso amarelo.

- Qual o motivo da sua distração? A pensar na morte do bezerro? – Perguntou ironicamente.

- Desculpe, apenas dormi mal. Não volta a acontecer. – Respondi arrependida.

Depois de revirar os olhos e abanar a cabeça, voltou a dar a aula e eu mantive-me atenta.

Após sair da aula, dirigi-me ao estacionamento para ir para casa quando Edward Cullen me chama.

- Desculpa, já vi que estavas de saída. Com pressa? – Perguntou com um sorriso.

-Olá, Edward. Não, ía para casa, mas tenho que passar na clínica. – Respondi seriamente.

- Eu soube o que aconteceu ontem, com a Maria. Queria pedir desculpa. – Disse envergonhado.

- A mim? Nah, quem merece um pedido de desculpa é o Jasper. – Disse incrédula. – Vocês enganaram-no. Eu sinceramente senti nojo quando a Rosalie me contou. Como é que pudeste trair a Tanya? – Julguei. Queria dizer tudo o que me apetecia a este idiota.

- Eu gosto da Tanya, simplesmente aconteceu...! – Respondeu pondo a mão no cabelo, nervoso.  
>Eu ri ironicamente.<p>

- Não me venhas com o "simplesmente aconteceu", já não tapa os olhos a ninguém. – Acusei.

– Sabes que mais? Tu e a Maria merecem-se. – Atirei e virei costas antes que ele decidisse prolongar a conversa falsa comigo. Tinha mais que fazer.

Ouvi-o chamar o meu nome, mas eu continuei em direção ao meu carro em direção a minha casa.

* * *

><p>- Bella! – Oh não, a minha mãe está em casa. Fantástico.<p>

Virei-me em sua direção antes de subir as escadas.

- Olá mãe, não sabia que estavas em casa. – Tentei soar amável. Mas não estava com humor para falar com ela.

- Estava preocupadíssima contigo! – Abraçou-me e eu fiquei surpreendida. Não entendi este súbito ataque. – Ontem desapareceste depois daquele espetáculo horrivel que fizeram cá em casa. A Maria ficou devastada depois de o Jasper ter acabado tudo em frente a todos os convidados. – Lamentou e eu revirei os olhos.

- Vá lá mãe, admite o que ela fez foi errado! Só teve o que mereceu, e se ela realmente amasse o Jasper não o tinha traído. Eles íam casar, por amor de deus! – Quase gritei. Porquê que ainda continuava do lado dela, a doer-se por ela?

Ela olhou para mim sem ter o que dizer. Porque eu tinha razão e ainda tenho.

- Eu sei que ela agiu mal, Bella. – Disse sincera. E eu quase disse "finalmente", mas contive-me.

– Eu só quero saber se foste tu quem armou aquela confusão toda.

Okay. Chegamos ao ponto em que eu não queria dizer a verdade para não desiludir a minha mãe, mas mentir não era comigo.

- Sim, mãe. – Repondi sinceramente. – Desculpa se eu exegerei, mas fiquei possessa quando descobri a traição. O Jasper é boa pessoa e muito fiel, merecia saber a verdade. Não tive intenção de magoar ninguém, mas ele não podia casar com uma mulher que não o respeita e que o trai. – Disse convicta.

Ela suspirou. Eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

- Tu nutres sentimentos pelo Jasper. – Disse com uma voz que me pareceu de decepção.

O quê? É um crime estar apaixonada? Poupem-me.

- Eu tenho que me despachar. O Jasper precisa de mim na clínica. – Disse passivamente e subi as escadas.

Agradeci mentalmente por ela me ter seguido para me encher de perguntas ou para começar uma discussão.

Apetecia-me chorar. A minha mãe considera-me a pecadora da família por simplesmente me ter apaixonado pelo noivo, que agora é ex-noivo, da minha prima. O que tenho de fazer para ela me aceitar como sou?

Fui tomar um duche e vesti outra roupa para trabalhar. Nem comer me apetecia, só queria sair daquela casa.

* * *

><p>Cheguei á clinica antes da hora do meu expediente. Estava em baixo, não me apetecia nem trabalhar (o que é estranho, pois adoro trabalhar na clínica). Fui para a minha secretária e abri a agenda, duas consultas á tarde. A primeira daqui a uma hora, ótimo. Assim descanso a cabeça e vou comer algo.<br>Estava a arrumar a minha mala quando a porta do consultório se abre e Jasper olha para mim. Eu suspirei e dei um pequeno sorriso. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou preocupado. Fechou a porta e veio em minha direção. – Estás bem?

- Sim, só estou com fome e cansada. Só tens consulta daqui a uma hora, aproveito e vou buscar algo para comer. – Sorri e beijei-o na bochecha.

- Não acredito nisso. Algo sobre a noite passada? Queres conversar agora? – Perguntou ansioso. Eu virei o rosto e ele virou-o para ele. – Diz-me.

Ai que eu vou chorar agora.

- A minha mãe sabe que estou apaixonada por ti e ficou desapontada. Eu simplesmente estou a sentir-me despedaçada por ela gostar mais da Maria do que de mim, para ela eu é que sou a sua sobrinha e a Maria é que é a sua filha. – Choraminguei e ele olhou-me todo fofo e abraçou-me.

- Ei... Não penses assim, pequena. A tua mãe é uma pessoa snob e tu és a filha sensível e bondosa que não se importa de ser de condição social alta e dá-se com toda a gente. A Maria é aquela mais parecida com ela, sem ofenças. – Disse a olhar nos meus olhos e deu-me um xoxo. Eu sorri minimamente. – E agora, eu estou contigo.

Eu engoli em seco. Isso quer dizer o quê?

- Tipo, namorados? – Sussurrei, agora muito perto do seu rosto. Ele sorriu e agarrou-me pela cintura.

- O que te parece, amor? – Disse rouco.

- A mim parece-me ótimo. – Respondi e ele riu. – Vamos lanchar juntos? Preciso de pensar noutras coisas que não sejam os problemas da minha vida. – Disse com um biquinho.

Ele concordou com um sorriso e fomos juntos de mãos dadas.

* * *

><p>- Vocês estão juntos, Bella? – Perguntou Rose quase aos gritos? Eu assenti. – Aaaaahhhh que bom! – Abraçou-me quase até quase me sairem os pulmões pela boca.<p>

- Okay, não me mates. – Ri.

- Aquela Maria levou mesmo nas trombas. Bem feito! – Olhei admirada para ela.

- Rosalie Hale. – Falei com a mão no peito e com uma expressão surpreendida. – És tão mazinha.

Rimos.

Depois da conversa com Jasper tudo tem corrido bem. Fazemos as tipicas coisas de namorados. E eu estou muito feliz.

A minha mãe não me fala. O meu pai está triste com o facto de estarmos chateadas, o que me entristece.

Neste momento estou a passar uma temporada no apartamento de Jasper. Damo-nos muito bem e o sexo é fantástico. Sim, eu tenho aproveitado muito!

- Diz-me uma coisa, fofa. – Rose tirou-me dos meus pensamentos. – O sexo. É bom? – Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Corei. Foi impossível não ficar envergonhada.

- Sim. – Repondi com um pigarro. Ela piscou e eu revirei os olhos. – Ai Rosalie, não sejas tarada.

O meu telemóvel começou a tocar e eu atendi.

- Olá, pequena. – Sorri. Era o Jasper, claro. Chama-me sempre assim quando eu atendo as suas chamadas. – Vens á clínica, hoje? A Marta teve de sair com urgência, o Peter caiu na escola.

Oh tadinho. O Peter era filho da outra secretária que Jasper teve que contratar por causa dos dias em que eu tinha de ficar na faculdade. É um doce de menino, muito ligado á mãe, eu simplesmente o adoro.

- O Peter? Foi grave? – Perguntei preocupada.

- Não, só uns arranhões. Mas ela foi com ele ao hospital para se certificar que não tinha nada partido. – Respondeu.

- Bem, nesse caso vou para aí. Tenho a tarde livre, mesmo. – Disse e despedimo-nos.

Despedi-me de Rose e fui em direção á clinica.

No caminho eu não esperava ver quem eu menos queria: Maria.

- Olá priminha. – Bolas, pensei que ía passar despercebida. Virei-me para ela e nem sorri, olhei-a com desprezo.

- Estou com pressa. Adeus. – Virei costas, mas senti a mão dela no meu pulso que me fez virar novamente. Ela olhava pra mim com muita, muita raiva. Bufei. – O que queres?

- Uma pequena conversinha. – Disse arrogante. – Eu sei que foste tu que armaste aquilo tudo. Vou-te dizer só uma coisa, _Bellinha_. Eu vou acabar contigo e com o teu conto de fadas com o Jasper. Ele é meu, sempre esteve destinado a mim. – Disse bem perto do meu rosto. Eu nem pisquei, olhava-a passivamente. Não tenho medo, nunca tive medo dela.

- É tão triste quando as pessoas que fazem a merda toda que lhes destrói os planos simplesmente continuem a se lixarem. – Disse incrédula. – Eu não tenho medo de ti, Maria. Só tiveste o que mereceste. – Arranquei o meu pulso da sua mão, bruscamente. – Se estavam destinados, porquê que ele diz já não te amar? Porquê que ele nem acreditou em ti e nem quis ouvir explicações? Desiste! – Falei alto.

Provoquei ainda mais ódio nela e a prova disso estava na sua expressão e na sua respiração. Parecia um touro prestes a atacar com os cornos. Rídiculo.

Como quem cala consente, virei novamente as costas e dirigi-me ao meu carro e parti.

* * *

><p>- Ela confrontou-te? – Perguntou Jasper, indignado.<p>

- Sim, mas não te preocupes que eu não me fui abaixo. – Disse com um sorriso. – Eu esperava esta reação quando ela me visse.

- Mas mesmo assim... Ela ameaçou-te, Bella. – Disse sério. Revirei os olhos.

- Jasper, ela está com raiva de mim, é normal ameaçar. Eu só achei surpreendente a falta de vergonha dela em vir falar comigo. Não tem moral para me vir falar em tu seres dela e que vocês estão destinados. – Disse e senti uma pontada de medo que isso possa ser verdade. Pigarreei.

- É mentira, isso é paranóia dela. Eu sou teu, pequena. – Agarrou-me pelos ombros e eu sorri, abraçando-o.

Ficamos um pouco assim no sofá até o sentir massajar-me as costas e beijar-me o pescoço. Sorri.

- Jasper? – Sussurrei.

- Hummm? – Murmurou enquanto afastava o meu cabelo para o lado. Eu ri.

Foi quando me atacou os lábios e eu derreti.

Roupas foram retiradas e a meio de suspiros, Jasper atacava-me os seios com os lábios e a língua. Esta era a parte do dia que eu mais gostava, chegávamos a casa e matavamos saudades.

Mas todos os dias, exceto aqueles dias...Bem, não interessa.

_Aquele_ era um dos dias. Opaaaa, já me abriu as pernas.

Mudei as posições e abanei a cabeça com um sorriso malicioso. E comecei a distribuir beijos pelo seu peito lindo e fui até lá _abaixo_. Acariciei-o e beijei-o, até ele preencher a sala de suspiros e gemidos.

- Hum... – Sussurrei sedutoramente no seu ouvido. – Como eu gosto.

Quando ele gemeu eu dei um sorrisinho e coloquei o preservativo. Quando nos unimos demos um suspiro, começando-me a mexer, até virmos os dois.

Nunca me vou cansar disto. E tenho a certeza porque eu amo Jasper Withlock e já não há volta a dar.


End file.
